Tef-Aabhi
A guild of the Arisen focused on building great structures and reading the heka or intrinsic magic of the world around them. The youngest of the guilds, the Father of Idols take pride in their new status and see their work as essential to the concerns of the Judges. They are usually seen as head-strong and prideful but not without reason, and their creations are things to be wondered at and celebrated even if many do so grudgingly. Philosophy The central theme of the Father of Idols is heka, a central force that expresses the intent of a creator in the things they create. The magic of a mummy's tomb or sacred pyramid, or the Sekhem within a relic, springs not from that place or object, but from the individuals who built and/or used it. Heka manifests in the works, but originates from humans and is therefore not easily to quantify, although geometry and symbology aid to accumulate more heka. The Tef-Aabhi sought to use heka to create geometrical perfect architecture that was both aesthetically pleasing as well as practical and mystically potent, in order to strengthen Irem's rule. To this day, their ultimate purpose has not changed. The Tef-Aabhi seek to create great works that have both unmistakable aesthetic and practical purposes, but that also contribute to society's (or their own, or their cult's) broader ability to manipulate and manage the flow of heka, and in so doing, for mankind to align itself to the will of Fate. Aviation, for the new insights it brings on the geometric arrangements of buildings, is of major interest to the Tef-Aabhi. Just as there is but one Father, there is but one Lifeweb, and the duty and privilege of the Tef-Aabhi to see it as a whole. Most Tef-Aabhi are increadibly patient, shaping heka ''in subtle ways over numerous Descents to suit them. They also suffer from their loss of Memory, having to spendt valuable time of their Descent to relearn about their designs. Among modern Tef-Aabhi, a new sentiment has sprung up: If ''heka expresses itself in effigies, but is contained within humans, what about directly shaping the heka within humans, through selective breeding and arranging "accidents" that would force heka to express itself? The sentiment has become quite popular within the Guild and many Tef-Aabhi, called the Flesh Masons, have begun to start their own little projects to raise the heka potential within humanity. Structure While the guild has Guildmasters who are master craftsmen as well as leaders among their kind, they have very little strict hierarchy. A Mason is known by his works, not by a title, and those of the Tef-Aabhi are free to pursue the forms they see in the heka around them until it interferes with the works of other Builders or Arisen of other guilds. Organization The primary focus of a Mason is fairly localized, specifically his tomb. The Tef-Aabhi build their sleeping chambers well and they build them soundly, seeing the construction of the tomb as a metaphor for the ordering and building they intend to do in the world for the glory of the Judges. Personal expression and the subtle "feel" of heka around a Mason is paramount and the Tef-Aabhi dislike rigid thinking. This puts them at odds with some of the other guilds, but the independent nature of each mummy in the Father of Idols means that this position is rarely uncomfortable. References * , p.51-55 * , p.65-75 , 131-133 Category:Guilds (MTC)